


The Cutest

by kisscuddletorture



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisscuddletorture/pseuds/kisscuddletorture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Garfield have an intimate moment. Established relationship. Just a short, little drabble I had to put up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cutest

“Do you think I’m cute?”

Gar was, of course, joking at the time. They were having an intimate moment, by themselves in the common room. Gar had a knack for bringing out that more playful side of Dick and making him spew out puns and horrible jokes that even Gar groaned at. The others must never know about those. They were cuddling up on the couch, the TV on with the celebrity news channel up. 

“She’s cute,” Dick absentmindedly commented when the host began a segment on some new, up-and-coming actress. That’s when Gar turned to him and shot him that question. 

Dick could only look at him and say ‘of-fucking-course’ anyway. His strong brows, high cheekbones, and yes, even the pointed ears were all features that Dick found very attractive. 

So he was ashamed to admit that upon their first meeting, when Gar took off that silly, little mask of his, he did find all that green to be just a little bit... off-putting. Gar didn’t used to wear that mask to “conceal his identity” or whatever little lie he told them. There wasn’t much to conceal in the first place. He was Garfield Logan, son of Mark and Marie Logan. Adopted by Rita Farr and Steve Dayton. All that information was available to the public. No. He wore the mask because he felt more comfortable around strangers if he was just covered up a bit. He knew that some people might find the green skin to be a bit overwhelming at first. It was easier for him for others not see him fully than to see him for exactly what he was. 

So he wore that stupid mask. Not for himself, but so that others didn’t have to deal with having to put up with just looking at him. These kinds of thoughts have long left the forefront of his mind, but they always lingered. And Dick, and everyone else, was always there to tell him it didn’t matter. It truly didn’t. 

Gar laughed at Dick’s response and leaned over to plant a kiss on his cheek. A smile immediately cracked the boy wonder’s face in its wake. He liked this. He loved this moment and hoped that there would be many more to come. 

“Do you think I’m cute?” Dick responded after a while. Gar made a face as if he was pondering on it. 

“Yeah, you’re all right. I guess.” 

A laugh escaped him as his eyes rolled playfully. 

“Then I’m so lucky to have ended up with someone like you,” he joked back. 

“Yeah, you are. And don’t you forget it.”

How could he?


End file.
